Pajarillo
by LupitaAzucena
Summary: ¡Un pájaro a entrado a casa y tu gato casi se lo come! ahora tendras que ayudarme a buscarlo y curarlo.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**_ : Ninguno de los personajes de ATLA ni LOK me pertenecen. Todos son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko.

 _Bueno aprovecho para decir que esto del pájaro me paso ayer para ser exacta y que movimos sillones, trepamos muebles, subimos escaleras, movimos cosas, etc, etc._

 _Solo para salvar al pájaro que sería la comida de mi gato, lo que no pasó fue lo romántico y todo eso xD pero tiene partes de verdad, ay ver si adivinan quien soy yo jajaja._

 _Así que decidí adaptarlo a fic y justamente a un kuvisami para probarme escribiendo sobre ellas dos._

 _Que lo disfruten._

 _ **Pajarillo**_

Era una tranquila tarde de verano en la ciudad de Bari…

Bueno… tal vez no tan tranquila para algunas personas…

En una pequeña casa cercana a la provincia se escuchaban los gritos de una chica de ojos esmeralda que aparentaba los veinticinco años.

— ¡Kuvira! ¡Ven, corre! — grita en voz alterada

— ¡Ya voy! — contesta desde el otro lado de la casa restándole importancia a preocupación con la que la llama su novia.

La chica de rasgos italianos y alemanes se acercaba lentamente a su habitación donde su novia estaba asustada de seguro por algo absurdo.

— ¡Apresúrate! — Implora.

—Estoy aquí, ¿qué pasa?

— ¡Tu endemoniado gato! ¡Eso pasa!

—no le llames endemoniado a Heí

— ¡Pues no te quedes allí y evita que se coma a ese pájaro! —se molesto señalando al gato negro que había salido a la captura de un pequeño gorrión.

— ¿Cuál paja…— se paro en seco cuando vio al gorrión volar— ¡Heí! —llamo al gato pero este le ignoró olímpicamente.

—Corre, que no se lo coma— le dijo desesperada a Kuvira que se dirigía a detener al felino.

El gorrión voló directamente a la sala posándose en uno de los muebles, pero la calma le duró poco pues "Heí" corrió tomándolo con su hocico.

—Ve por una escoba, un palo o algo, sepáralo de tu maldito demonio con privilegios— le rogo sintiéndose desesperada por el pobre gorrión.

—Si, si, ya voy— exhaló antes de apresurarse a ir por ella hasta el armario de limpieza

En poco tiempo fue por la escoba, para llegar nuevamente al estudio donde el gato, como el cruel depredador que era, estaba jugando con su presa. Cuando pudo acercarse lo suficiente descargo un escobazo en la cabeza de _"Heí"_ , quién para ese momento estaba por darle el primer bocado a su comida.

— ¡Toma al pajarraco, Asami! — le hablo a la morena mientras tomaba al felino para sacarlo de la casa y evitar que amenazara más al pájaro.

—No puedo…— le dijo apenada

— ¿Por qué no? — pregunto al llegar de sacar al felino

—Me dan miedo los pájaros… mejor tu tómalo— le sonrió — además tu eres más delicada que yo.

—Esta bien— gruño al intentar tomar al gorrión entre sus manos— ven aquí saco de plumas… ¡no vueles! —inesperadamente este voló hasta posarse en el librero más alto del estudio.

—Ve por el— le exigió Asami.

—No— se negó.

— ¿y si esta herido? — le miró con aflicción.

—Pues se va a morir, es la cruel e inevitable naturaleza—contesto con simpleza antes de que su novia le dedicara una mirada asesina.

—Kuvira Metallo! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel e insensible?

—Asami…— la mira con molestia y suplica.

—Kuvira…— la mira de la misma manera— vamos… y prometo no volver a dejar mi ropa interior en la bañera

—Pero… mis planes… mis cosas… yo…

—Kuv…— le miro peligrosamente.

—Lo haré— suspiro con pesadez.

—Te amo mucho ¿lo sabías? — beso la mejilla de su novia.

—solo cuando hago lo que quieres me amas— se burló mientras se apresuraba para ir por una escalera para alcanzar al "pájaro estúpido" como ella le puso.

—Si! — Sonrió— deberías hacer lo que digo más seguido.

—Ni de chiste— sonrió altiva mientras acercaba la escalera al librero— anda, sirve de algo en esto y sostén la escalera para lo caerme.

—claro.

—No la sueltes —le advirtió mientras subía.

—Como crees— le contesto arrogante Asami.

—No hablemos de eso ahora— dijo mientras subía hasta la parte alta del librero— ahora… ¿Dónde estarás pájaro estúpido?

— ¡No le digas así!

—Preocúpate por que no lo convierta en mi cena— exclamó

—Con razón dicen que las mascotas se parecen a sus amos…

— ¡te, tengo! ¡No me muerdas! —parecía estar en una discusión con el pájaro, antes de que este volara— ¡No! — se estiro para agarrarlo. Aunque solo consiguió desequilibrarse y caer al suelo en un duró golpe.

— ¿Estas bien? — le pregunto acercándose a su novia tendida en el suelo

—te juro, que ese pájaro se convertirá en mi cena— le contesto entre muecas de dolor.

—No lo hará— le miro molesta.

Entre gruñidos y quejidos la mujer más alta se levanto para encontrar a su actual dolor de cabeza, el estúpido pájaro, a quién encontró rasgando cómodamente los papeles que tenía en su escritorio.

— ¡Mis amparos! — grito para tomar al pajarillo en sus manos con suficiente fuerza para que no escapará, pero no tanta para matarlo o hacerle daño— ahora si— lo acerco a su cara para que la viera— ya no hay escapatoria pájaro estúpido…. Destruiste tres meses de trabajo y por eso debería echarte a las garras de mi querido Heí… pájaro estúpido— rió perversamente al apretarlo un poco para que este soltara un pillido.

— ¡Kuvira! — llego corra con una jaula para pájaros— deja a ese pobre pájaro y mételo aquí.

— ¡pero!...

—Nada de peros, es un animal ¿Qué esperabas?... solo mételo allí y te preocuparas después por tus documentos.

Kuvira bufó antes de dejar al pájaro en la jaula, luego se alejo porqué, si no, haría a ese pájaro al horno y con naranja, acompañado de un vino blanco.

— ¿ya puede pasar mi gato? — pregunto con una mezcla de molestia y altividad.

—No, se comerá al pájaro.

—Y… ¿sería malo?... — pregunto desestimando.

—Si— la miro algo molesta.

—parece que amas a ese pájaro más que a mi, si tanto lo quieres duerme con el en la noche— se ofendió.

—No es eso amor…— le contesto apenada y preocupada— pero es un ser vivo y merece vivir.

—No merece hacerlo porque destruyo dos casos y un amparo— desvió la mirada.

—claro que si Kuv— se acerca a su novia para tranquilizarla— además podrás arreglar eso luego, no hay nada imposible para ti— toma el rostro de Kuvira entre sus manos para besar sus labios con lentitud— esto no hubiera pasado si tu gato endemoniado, no fuera tan maldito…

—Mi gato no es endemoniado— sonríe posando sus manos en la cintura de la ingeniero.

—Solo se llama oscuridad en chino, tiene ojos azules y pelaje negro… nada más. — rio mientras se abrazaba al cuello de su novia.

—Pero no es un demonio— defiende a su mascota.

—Es igual a ti, lo que es diferente— ríe al ver la expresión de su novia.

— ¿eso quiere decir que tengo cola y orejas? — fingió molestia.

—Tal vez…— sonríe.

—okey… miau— sonríe y lame con lentitud la mejilla de Asami.

— ¿Qué haces?... — se estremeció por tal acción.

—Eso hacen los gatos para mostrar cariño— sonríe al ver el sonrojo de la chica de los ojos esmeraldas— y esto…— con lascivia y lentitud procede a morder lentamente el cuello de la más joven.

—No…— Sin poder contenerlo gime— Kuvira… ahora no…

—Nop…

—Pero el pájaro… se escapo…— trata de articular conteniendo un gemido

—No te creo— ríe estrechando más cerca a su novia.

—Tus documentos…— intenta separarse al escuchar ruido de un aleteo y papeles romperse que esta vez Kuvira si escucha.

— ¡Mis papeles! — grita antes de correr a capturar al ave nuevamente.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **Ojala les haya gustado espero cualquier opinión sobre el fic en un review, aprovecho para decir que es bastante probable que tenga una segunda y última parte.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer**_ : Ninguno de los personajes de ATLA ni LOK me pertenecen. Todos son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko.

 _Creo que llevaba desde Mayo prometiendo la segunda parte pero nunca me puse en si un día completo a escribir si no que en momentos de especial inspiración escribía poco a poco y aún así siento que esto me ha quedado insuficiente pero di el alcance que quería._

 _Así que los dejo con la última parte de pajarillo y espero la desfruten._

 **Pajarillo** ; _De peleas y una despedida_

Maldito pajarraco...

Maldecía la mujer de ojos oliva pues llevaba un poco más de media noche buscándole.

—Me rindo —Exclamó dejándose caer sobre la cama.

—Vamos amor... Casi lo agarraste— le animó la pelinegra.

—Claro, luego de que me mordiera la mano... Luego de que volara a la alacena, de que se metiera entre mis libros y de que finalmente se metiera en tus cajones de ropa— Dijo con todo el sarcasmo y cansancio posible.

—Pero, casi lo lograste— se acercó a besar su mejilla cariñosamente

—Agárralo tú sin tanto quieres que este bien— gruño nuevamente.

—Amor... Debes tener paciencia... — le dijo con dulzura— Además... — sonrío— la gran general metallo sobreviviente de guerras, condecorada con los más altos honores militares de Italia y la más temida por las potencias del mundo ¿No puede atrapar a un pequeño gorrión? —Dijo pegando en el orgullo de su novia.

—No me he rendido— Exclama bruscamente.

—Sí, lo hiciste hace momentos.

—Pues retiro lo dicho— Contesta levantándose de donde descansaba.

—Así me gusta— Le sonrió a su novia— Tú puedes con todo lo que tú desees Kuv.

—Gracias... — dijo decidida acercándose al mueble en donde Asami guardaba su ropa para comenzar a sacar cajones.

—Kuv— le llamó la atención

— ¿Sí?

—No mates al pajarito

— ¿Me crees capaz de hacerlo? — se ofende ligeramente.

— ¿Quieres que te contesté con la verdad? — la miró

—Sí.

—En ese caso... Sí, eres capaz de matar a ese pajarito en un momento de descontrol.

—Pero sí mi segundo nombre es control— Sonrió acercándose a su novia— Y más sí hablamos de la cama.

—Ya quisieras— le dijo en una risita.

—Quiero, pero te quiero a ti— La abrazo con suavidad por detrás.

—Eres muy dulce... —se volteó quedando rostro con rostro con aquella mujer que la sacaba de quicio pero también sabía quitarle de encima los días de estrés con una sonrisa— Pero debemos encontrarlo antes de que nos cause más problemas, amor— con una de sus manos comenzó a explorar el rostro de su amante— principalmente a ti.

—No entiendo como logras hablarme con tanta elocuencia— depósito un suave beso en la mejilla de la ingeniero.

—Es un secreto sagrado, así que comencemos a buscarlo... — sonrió separándose de la chica.

Un suspiro de pesadez no se hizo esperar por parte de la muchacha de ojos oliva y una risilla de la chica más joven. Pasaron cerca de una hora sacando cajones del mueble de madera de roble bien lijada y esmaltada en busca de su pequeño huésped revoltoso.

—Debemos mover el mueble para encontrarlo— Sugirió la Asami.

—Yo lo hago— Agarrando el mueble lo movió con sorprende fáciles.

—Ve a ver sí está— Le indicó.

Kuvira echo un vistazo entre el espacio que quedo entre el mueble y la pared en busca de su pequeño desertor.

— Creo que ya lo vi— Con lentitud y cuidado metió su brazo tentando al pajarillo para agarrarlo firmemente— ¡lo tengo! —Sonrió con felicidad.

—Así se hace amor— Sonrió acercándose con una caja con agujeros debido a que la jaula no funcionó.

—Lo logré— Sonrió satisfecha.

—Lo logramos ¿no?, amor— Le miro Asami antes de colocar el pajarillo en la caja.

—Emmmmm... Sí... Lo logramos— Dijo algo inconforme, aunque su gesto cambio cuando sintió que un liquido sobresaliente del pajarillo que sostenía con su mano derecha emanaba.

— ¿Pasa algo? — Se percató del gesto de Kuvira

—Creo que está sangrando— Dijo para comenzar a palpar al pájaro con la mano izquierda— Tiene un agujero pequeño en el costado... Y sigue sangrando.

—Debemos curarlo... — se preocupó Asami.

—Por debemos debes referirte a mi ¿cierto? — hizo cierto gesto de fastidio.

—Sí, que comes que adivinas.

—No como nada, llevó viviendo contigo cinco años— Sonrió al mirar el gesto de molestia de su novia— Cinco años maravillosos y no me quejo.

—Más te vale que así sea— se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Sabías que me encantan tú ceño enojado y tus brazos cruzados de esa manera? — le dijo de forma sugerente y lasciva— llegas a intimidarme cuando haces eso— Sonrió antes de colocar al pájaro en la caja que ahora estaba en la mesa y colocar algo pesado encima de ella.

— ¿A sí? — desvío la mirada algo avergonzada.

—También me derrites con tú hermosa voz...

—Continúa.

—Te adoro... —Sonrió— Te amo, pero ¿por qué yo hago todo? siempre.

—Porqué tú eres muy buena en todo— Le adulo su novia— Sabes medicina... Eres una ex-militar, abogada, contadora, cocinas tan bien e incluso das clases de danza— Pasó su mano para acariciar el mentón de su esposa y pasar a besar su mejilla y por último sus labios— Por esa razón.

—Amor... Hoy estas muy convincente...— Susurro mientras se perdía en los ojos de su novia.

—Anda, ve y cura a ese pobre pajarito—La miró con esa mirada que lograba derretirla.

—Pero tendrás que moler algunas pastillas, acercarme el alcohol y vendas ¿entendido?

—A la orden capitán— Hizo ese gesto chistoso mientras se dirigía a hacer lo que la chica le mando.

Mientras tanto la chica de los ojos oliva saco al "Pájaro estúpido" para observarlo con más detenimiento, este de vez en cuando trinaba, pero no quitaba su vista de la chica que lo sostenía.

—Eres una piedra en mi zapato— Dijo mientras el pájaro comenzaba a morder su mano para huir, más su captora ni se inmutaba— Continúa todo el tiempo que quieras...

— ¡Kuvira deja de amenazar a ese pájaro! — Exclamó con cierta molestia antes de dejar lo que su novia le pidió sobre la mesa.

—Está bien— Suspiro con resignación antes de tomar un algodón y mojarlo con alcohol.

— ¿Te ayudo en algo más? — Preguntó la menor viendo a su novia haciéndola de veterinaria

—Sí, pásame lo que te pida— Le comento mientras comenzaba a tratar la herida del ave.

Luego de la rigurosa sesión de sanación por parte de la ex-militar, donde el pajarillo se mostraba más que agresivo, Kuvira se percato, vendando el ala del gorrión que este tenía hambre, así que tomo algunos granos y semillas como nueces, semillas de girasol, alpiste, arroz, entre otras cosas para el pajarillo, que comenzaba a agradarle aunque odiara admitirlo

—Dios santo— exclamó Asami— son las dos de la madrugada— bostezó.

—Creo que el pájaro estupi… —Se frenó antes de que su novia le reprendiera nuevamente— El pájaro estará bien— En la caja, donde descansaba el antes mencionado, colocó algunos libros para que no escapara nuevamente— Mañana será otro día y debo trabajar…

—Yo igual, vayamos a dormir— Sonrió la joven empresaria.

—Será lo mejor— le dio la razón a la de ojos esmeralda mientras se dirigía a su cama.

Y como era de esperarse ninguna de las dos movió musculo alguno al momento en que la alarma sonó. Esta simplemente fue acallada pues estaba en el celular de la abogada.

Kuvira abrazaba protectora y posesivamente a su novia por la cintura, mientras que Asami tenía sus manos colocadas sobre los brazos de Kuvira por instinto. Era un escena por más que decir adorable, Kuvira con el traje sastre que utilizó la mañana pasada todo arrugado, una lástima de ropa porque se componía de un pantalón negro de corte recto y una blusa verde champagne de manga tres cuartos sin su cinturón de cintura negro ni sus mascada, accesorios extra de la ropa que descansaban en el suelo, luego de noche tan atareada. Asami aún vestía su falta a roja con el saco del mismo color con detalles negros, lo que le faltaba era el rojo carmín de sus labios que había despintado antes de dormir.

La dicha de dormir les duró mucho rato pues su alarma fue un pequeño gorrión que comenzó por picotear la cara de la empresaria.

—Kuvira… no seas traviesa— murmuró entre sueños— basta… he dicho que pares con eso— despertó encontrando al culpable, esa pequeña ave que la miraba con sus ojos negros sin inmutarse con su presencia. — ¿Qué haces aquí? — miró la hora tensándose con tan solo reconocer los números.

El pájaro se alejo de la joven posándose sobre el mueble contrario al de Asami, el que poseía Kuvira de su lado, presintiendo las próximas acciones de la chica.

— ¡Medio día! —Se exaltó— ¡Kuvira!, ¡Kuvira! ¡Por amor a Dios despierta es tarde!— Comenzó a zarandearla con desesperación al ver que esta no despertaba— al menos su lado de la cama hoy no esta vació

Y era verdad su novia se iba demasiado temprano a trabajar dejándola sola en la cama, era molesto puesto que llegaba muy tarde, cansada y solo dispuesta a comer algo antes de dormir cambiar su ropas y caer como un tronco, en un profundo sueño. Le gustaba esa vista de su novia dormida y tranquila, notó que el tiempo quería comenzar a dejar marcas en sus rasgos, el estrés comenzaba a sacarle una que otra cana apenas visible, la amaba tanto pero le dolia tanto que en ocasiones el trabajo fuera lo único que ocupara su mente. Para despertarla bien decidió probar otra manera.

—Amor— Le susurró al oído— Es medio día… Llegaremos tarde al trabajo— Y como por arte de magia despertó.

— ¿Medio día? —Preguntó la de ojos oliva aún adormilada— Doce del día… ¡¿Qué?! —Exclamó levantándose de golpe.

—Se nos hizo tarde— dijo preocupada— Muy tarde.

—Sabes… creo que deberíamos aprovechar este día…— Sonrió— después de todo, si llegamos al trabajo a estas horas solo aprovecharíamos cuatro o seis horas de trabajo y llegaríamos de mal humor, metamos un permiso y ya.

— ¿Qué has hecho con mi Kuvira? —La miró extrañada la empresaria.

—La enterré en el jardín luego de matarla y desfigurarle el rostro— Sonrió— obviamente soy yo, solo pienso que sería agradable pasar un día libre, hagamos el pecado completo.

—Sabes… no es tan mala idea— Le miró antes de besarla— Buenos días.

—Sabía que algo faltaba en esta mañana— Bromeó la mayor, aunque después miró a su mueble y vio unos ojos negros mirándola atentamente— ¿Cómo te saliste de la caja? — Preguntó a este como si pudiera contestarle— Volverás a la caja— Le advirtió cuando lo tomo con su mano, lo sorprendente fue que el pajarillo se dejó tomar.

—No puede ser— Se asombró Asami— Dejó que lo agarraras.

—Lo se, igual me parece raro— El pájaro se zafó del agarre para posarse sobre el hombro de Kuvira— Bueno esto es más raro.

El pájaro saltaba y revoloteaba con tal de seguir a Kuvira, era como si se sintiese agradecido con ella o le tuviera confianza.

— ¡Deja de seguirme! — Se hartó cuando el pájaro se poso sobre su desayuno, con evidente molestia lo tomó y lo colocó en la jaula que anteriormente deseaban usar con el— Quédate ahí.

—Parece quererte… como me gustaría ser ese pájaro— Admitió Asami con una risilla— Estaría contigo todo el tiempo.

—Calla— Habló de mal humor Kuvira— No es gracioso.

—Lo es, además de tierno— Sonrió— ¿Qué tal si piensa que eres su mamá?

—No invoques cosas…— gruñó.

—Esta bien, tranquila, era solo una broma.

—Y mala por cierto— Agregó— Te juro que si ese pájaro continúa así me lo preparare en una deliciosa sopa.

—Si haces eso yo haré tu gato barbacoa— Le advirtió.

— ¡No metas a Heí en esto! — se enfadó.

—No pienses en comer pájaro— Sonrió— anda déjalo salir de allí, no te hará ningún mal.

—No, solo arruino mi desayuno poniendo sus patas en el— Gruñó.

— Vamos, inténtalo— le animó.

—NO— hizo bastante énfasis en su respuesta.

Aunque luego de esa respuesta un saco de plumas se acercó revoloteando hasta ella y se posó en su cabeza dejando caer excremento sobre esta. La de ojos esmeralda aguanto la risa tomando su plato vació y llevándolo a la cocina, mientras que Kuvira se quedó con un tic en el ojo por la molestia y el disgusto. Apretaba sus puños fuertemente mientras que el calor le recorría el cuerpo entero.

— ¡pájaro estúpido! — Asami podría jugar que su grito fue escuchado de punta a punta del planeta.

Su novia estallando en carcajadas no tardó en hacerse presente acompañada de la mirada curiosa del gorrión que se voló a la mesa para mirar a la mayor frente a frente.

Kuvira se alejo de la mesa lanzando chispas se daría una ducha para quitar el regalo del "pájaro estúpido" y de pasó podría sacar todo el estrés de los días anteriores.

Nada mejor que un baño de agua caliente para eso. Ya anhelaba un rato sólo para ella, no es que no quisiera a Asami, pero todos necesitamos un momento para nosotros mismos.

Poco le duro la dicha de disfrutar que el agua caliente callera sobre su tenso y desvelado cuerpo porque el emplumado amigo de la mayor entró hasta la ducha y se posó su cabello ahora limpio.

La mujer sintió las garritas aferrándose a sus mechones de cabello mojado, con cuidado palpo su cabeza sintiendo el bulto de plumas mojadas que disfrutaba el agua caliente y grito.

— ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!— Gritó con más sorpresa que molestia.

El pajarillo simplemente voló a la jabonera para ver a la de cabellos negros.

— ¡Sal de aquí!— Le indicó abriendo la puerta de cristal de la bañera— Ahora —Siseó entre dientes.

El pajarillo miro a la mujer, voló al piso y comenzó a sobarse en los pies de está.

—No te quedarás aunque hagas eso— Se cruzó de brazos.

El pajarillo emitió algunos cantillos y comenzó a mojarse en el agua caliente aunque su vendaje se estuviera arruinando. Era incluso fascinante ver que al pájaro le agradaba el agua a esa temperatura.

—Está bien— Suspiro— Puedes quedarte...

La mujer no pudo dejar de enternecerse con el pajarillo que incluso se dejó bañar por ella, enjabono su plumaje, lo enjuago y lo dejó chapotear en el agua mientras ella terminaba.

—Vamos sal de allí— le exigió la de ojos oliva mientras enredaba su cuerpo en una toalla.

El pajarillo dio saltitos para salir de la regadera, mientras que Kuvira proseguía a secar su largo y negro cabello con tranquilidad, está después de eso se percato de que el "pájaro estúpido" no podía volar con su plumaje mojado. Con delicadeza lo tomó entre sus manos, lo colocó en una de las mesillas del baño y comenzó a secarlo con una toalla para manos.

Después salió del baño y se dirigió a su habitación para proceder a vestirse, primero término de secar su cuerpo, se puso una ropa interior café a juego, una blusa sin mangas en color blanco que se le ceñía al cuerpo ligeramente y un pantalón de mezclilla semi atubado en color verde cenizo, cepillo su cabello y lo recogió en una trenza, dejando que mechón rebelde sobresaliera cubriendo una pequeña parte de su rostro, se colocó la pulsera roja que su novia le tejió con técnicas de macramé y otra pulsera echa en rodio que le regaló en su aniversario. Se calzó sus botas militares favoritas y salió de la habitación sólo para encontrase con una preocupada Asami.

—Kuv…— Le llamó— No puedo encontrar al pájaro y creo que tu gato endemoniado se lo ha comido.

—Hemos hablado de eso ya— Puso esa pose recta y respetuosa— mi gato no es endemoniado, lo que pasa es que tu odias a los gatos y el lo presiente, por eso te ataca cada vez que te ve.

—En fin— Volvió a ponerse ansiosa— No encuentro a Guang.

— ¿A quién? — Pregunto no entendiendo.

—Al pájaro— Contesto como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

— ¿Desde cuando este saco de plumas tiene nombre? — Pregunto mientras señala al amiguito que salía campante de la habitación

—Desde hoy— Confirmó la chica— ¿Donde estaba?

—Pues... —Desvío la mirada— oculto entre la ropa.

—Pero sí se ve mojado— Descartó su mentira buscándole los ojos— No es posible... —Sonrió— No me digas que se metió a la regadera contigo— inquirió.

—No... — Evadió, pero su error fue mirar esas esmeraldas que Asami tenía por ojos— está bien... Lo hizo ¿Y qué?

Los ojos de la chica se llenaron de ternura al ver el gesto genuinamente infantil de su novia al admitir que el pájaro la había acompañado en la ducha sin que está se molestase, con una sonrisa que sólo podría compararse con el gato Cheshire le preguntó a su novia.

— ¿Te agrada?

—No— Negó rotundamente.

— ¿Ni un poquito?

—Tal vez un poco— Admitió.

—Ves... Te dije que era lindo— Sonrió esta.

—Yo no lo llamaría lindo… Tal vez un poco tierno. — Sonrió— Pero no por eso dejare de llamarlo pájaro estúpido.

—Que dejes de llamarlo así— Le corrigió está— Ahora se llama Guang.

—Está bien— Suspiro derrotada.

El pájaro comenzó a seguir todo el día a Kuvira para el enojo de la mujer. Está estando en el estudio de la morada que compartían ella y su novia, haciendo papeles de su trabajo se molesto al percatarse de que un pequeño amigo la observaba fijamente sin perder detalle de todas sus acciones.

— ¿Puedes dejar de seguirme? —Se exasperó.

Como esperaba el pájaro la vio confundido.

— ¡Por Raava! —Exclamó con molestia echándose sobre la silla del escritorio— ¿¡Vaatu estas jodiendome acaso!? ¡Por que escúchame bien! ¡Ya pague mis pecados cuando me capturaron los alemanes! —Reclamaba a la deidad que se encargaba del infierno según su religión. Con cierta molestia contenida colocó sus codos en el escritorio y comenzó a masajear sus sienes.

—Me sacas de quicio— gruñó.

El pajarillo con suma delicadeza se posó sobre el hombro de la muchacha y con lentitud se acercó a su cara sobando su cabecita en el cuello de ella.

—Eso no te funcionará —Pero este hizo caso omiso y continuó con su labor al mismo tiempo de que Kuvira calmaba su enojo con el suave tacto de las plumas del gorrión contra su piel. —Te detesto— dijo más tranquila que antes.

—Te lo dije, te agrada— Dijo de la nada Asami que estaba recargada en el marco de una de las puertas del estudio— Ni yo te calmo tan rápido como esa bola emplumada— Dijo con un toque de cierta amargura y gracia en su voz.

—Bueno... debo admitirlo, logra calmarme— Aceptó —Pero no más que tú.

—Kuvira— Le llamó con recelo— creo que comienzo a sentir celos de esa ave.

— ¿En serio? — Se sorprendió— ¿Tú celosa?

—No Verdina la de la esquina— Se irritó— Claro que yo.

—Ven aquí linda avecilla— Tomó el gorrión entre su manos— Muak, muak.

—Sabes, sí continuas deberás pedirle la llave del cuarto a Guang

—Dame un besito— Movía al pajarillo observando el creciente enojo de Asami.

–Se acabó, pídele cena, cuarto y amor a ese pájaro— salió entre divertida e indignada.

—Creo que he metido la pata…

Se quedó meditando junto al pequeño pajarillo. Pero ni como imaginarlo, nunca pensó que su novia se molestaría por eso, no era más que un broma inocente, que Asami se estaba tomando a pecho.

El problema era si estaba realmente enojada sería difícil contentarle. Su novia podía tener un excelente humor pero cuando la molestaba se convertía en alguien con peor humor que Raiko y Lin juntos.

Ahora debía ver que tan enojada estaba su novia, saldría del estudio como le enseñaron en la guerra, sigilosa y cuidadosa.

—Perímetro libre— se dijo a si misma, mientras que el pajarillo le seguía de cerca como en una verdadera escena de caricatura.

Comenzó a buscar a su novia entre la sala, en el comedor, en la cocina, en el patio, en el jardín… solo quedaba un lugar que registrar…

El cuarto.

—Asami…— Llamó a la puerta sin esperar respuesta— ¿Estas allí? —Preguntó, mas su voz calló en oídos sordos— ¿Podrías abrirme la puerta? — Preguntó mientras intentaba forzar la cerradura.

—No— Contestó juguetona— Pídele habitación o en todo caso nido a Guang.

—Por favor Asami era solo una broma, ábreme— rogó.

—Nop…

— ¿Estas molesta? —Preguntó lo obvio.

— ¿Tú que crees?... — No hacía falta ser muy inteligente para conocer la respuesta.

Ahora tenía un nuevo problema entre manos, contentar a su novia además de lidiar con un pajarillo travieso e irritante.

Con pesadez camino hacía la salida se puso su chaqueta de cuero café, tomó sus llaves, se colocó sus lentes Ray-Ban estilo chopper y fue a su moto una Harley Davidson 883 Bobber de los 90's que lucía increíblemente para el año del cual era el modelo, así que salió para idear una forma de arreglar las cosas con Asami.

Al llegar a un restaurant-bar "Zaofu" que solía frecuentar, estacionó su moto y notó que Guang no le abandonó en ningún momento.

— ¿Te agradó? —Preguntó con una sonrisa ladeada.

Guang trinó afirmando a la pregunta de la mujer

—Anda… —Sonrió— acompáñame, después de todo tienes la misma culpa que yo y me ayudarás a arreglar esto.

El ambiente a esas horas del día era agradable, una banda de género alternativo tocaba al escenario, algunas personas pedían snack´s ligeros para aplacar el hambre, mientras que otras pedían platillos más elaborados.

— ¡Hey Kuv! —Le saludó una jovencita de pelo corto que portaba un delantal verde cenizo acompañado de una falda negra y una blusa de vestir blanca, desde la barra.

—Hola Opal— Saludó con el mismo ánimo que la muchacha, acercándose para sentarse en la barra— ¿Cómo están por aquí?

—Muy bien, algo cansado el trabajo, pero ya sabes, hay que mantener el negocio de la familia— Imitó a su madre al decir; el negocio de la familia.

—Así es, manténganlo o se ira por la borda su herencia— Rió de buena gana.

—Hace tiempo sin verte ¿Qué tal te va? — Sonrió.

—Bien, no he tenido tiempo de pasarme por aquí, ya sabes mucho trabajo— No recordó que le acompañaba un pequeño pájaro hasta que este le reclamó atención mordiendo su mano— ¡auch!

La joven del cabello corto no pudo evitar reír al mirar lo que le paso a la mujer.

— ¿Y este amiguito? — preguntó enternecida.

—Apareció ayer por la noche— Sonrió— Iba a ser la comida de mi gato pero lo salvamos— Gruñó por lo bajo— y parece haberse encariñado conmigo— Suspiró— antes de continuar la historia te agradecería si me trajeras un Bellini, necesito beber algo.

— ¿No crees que es muy temprano para comenzar a beber? — Le preguntó divertida.

—Con los días que he tenido creo que el alcohol temprano es mi menor preocupación— Rió— vamos tráeme esa cosa y te dejaré una buena propina.

—Eso me dices siempre— Hizo puchero.

—Hoy lo cumpliré— aseguró.

—Más te vale o la próxima ves que vengaste sacaré a patadas— Sonrió.

La joven experta en los tragos tan peculiares que pedían los clientes más conocedores, de fino paladar y exigentes que frecuentaban el lugar había aprendido a satisfacer sus caprichos, tales como los de su amiga Kuvira "mil tragos" como ella le había llamado por llegar siempre con un nuevo trago que agregar a la lista, todos y cada uno más exclusivo y caro que el anterior.

—Un _bellini_ echo tradicionalmente con _Prosecco_ , te costara una fortuna— bromeó— junto con mi propina.

—Bien, pero deberé catarlo— le guiño un ojo cuando tomó la copa de champaña para evaluar el sabor— huele excelente— agregó antes de beber el contenido— Me encanta— sonrió— siempre tan complaciente como siempre— alagó.

—Bien ahora cuéntame tus pecados hermana mía.

—No acabaré nunca— Rió— Venga, pues… es una larga historia, digamos que este pequeñín— lo señalo— sería la comida de mi gato, pero Asami decidió que yo lo salvaría y lo logramos pero tuvimos que buscarlo por todos los lugares que se escondía hasta que lo encontramos y lo pusimos en una jaula, pero se escapó y lo buscamos de nuevo y lo pusimos ahora en una caja y nos dirigimos a dormir— Acortó varias cosas— Creo que parar ahorrar tiempo diré que se encariño de mi y Asami mencionó que le daba celos el pájaro y me tomé a juego y ahora esta molesta conmigo por culpa de el— Señaló a Guang que había comenzado a beber de su copa.

La joven del cabello corto había comenzado a reír por el hecho de que un animalillo de la creación fuera causante de tantos problemas y encima seguía molestando a su vieja amiga.

—Me agrada— Señaló— te molesta y me hace reír ¿Qué mejor cosa podría tener?

—Deja mi bebida— Exclamó con cierta voz terrorífica pues nadie se metía con ella y el alcohol.

—Bien, así que… ¿No sabes como contentarla? — Preguntó mientras separaba al Guang de la bebida de Kuvira y comenzaba a acariciar su plumaje.

—Así es— Confirmó para beber de nuevo de su bebida— trato de pensar en que le gusta y pues… solo recuerdo esa música que le encanta cantar desde su ultimo viaje a México… ¿Cómo se llamaba?... mmm… ¡A si!, mariachi.

—Que gustos tienes Asami…— agregó la morena— ¿Y si le llevas lo que conocen como serenata?

— ¿Qué es eso? —La mujer sintió que la chica le hablaba en chino.

—Mira…— Suspiró— En México para enamorar a una chica, para dar un detalle de enamorados se le lleva a las mujeres un mariachi hasta su ventana o balcón y el enamorado les canta, eso se hace a partir de las doce de la mañana o las dos de la madrugada.

— ¿Y de donde saco un Mariachi en Italia? — preguntó con sarcasmo.

—No es por interrumpirles ladies, pero… yo tocó en un mariachi— Se acercó un joven de pelo rapado a los lados y una coleta— Mi nombre es Sokka y soy la vihuela del Mariachi Lagos Azules.

—Ves, poco a poco todo se resuelve— Sonrió su amiga.

— ¿En serio debo hacer eso? —Abrió los ojos con incredulidad.

—Es posible que funcione— Dijo segura Opal.

—Además nadie se resiste a una serenata— Agregó Sokka.

—Pero ¿como cantaré?—trató de excusarse.

—No te hagas— Sonrió Opal— tu me dijiste que sabes hablar español.

—Demonios— Gruñó.

—Vayamos a conseguirte un traje…— Miró a su nuevo entrometido.

—Verde— Sonrió— de gala por favor.

—Bien— Se quitó el delantal Opal y dejo la barra a su hermano Huan.

Y ahora, Opal, Sokka y Guang se dirigían a cualquier tienda de disfraces, cultural o mexicana que hubiera en Bari.

Cuando Kuvira comenzaba a alegrarse al no encontrar ningún traje de charro el "pájaro estúpido" encontró una tienda mexicana.

—Odio a este pájaro— Gruñó.

—Me gusta— sonrió Sokka— es igual a los nuestros, solo queda que te lo midas.

Y empujada por sus compañeros llegó hasta la tienda para medirse el traje de color verde cenizo con grabados dorados y botones de color dorado que fácilmente podrían ser de cobre o un metal más caro.

Se probó la primera pieza que era una camisa blanca con cuello tipo polo y en las mangas grabada una "K" con hilo de color plata, la cual casualmente le quedo a la perfección.

Después el pantalón verde que tenía botones a los lados de las piernas y se ajustaba perfectamente haciendo resaltar su musculatura, fajó la camisa y procedió con las botas.

Botas estilo vaquero, cafés de gamuza con taconcillo alto y bordados amarillos hechos a mano con hilo.

Se puso la chaquetilla verde con tres botones dorados, que como era de costumbre le quedaba ajustada y corta, más le daba realce a su cuerpo agraciado, los bordados del traje en hilo dorado daban la ilusión de que eran rosas con las que terminaba el bordado de las mangas.

Se puso el cinturón amarillo cenizo que amarró al frente pero luego Sokka le acomodo el nudo al lado izquierdo, se acomodó el corbatín blanco con bordados verdes con dificultados pues este iba antes de la chaquetilla y le pusieron el sombrero no sin antes acomodar su cabello en un chongo bajo.

—Te ves increíble— aduló Opal— si me llevarás serenata si me casaba contigo.

—Muy bien, el traje te sienta excelente— Sonrió Sokka— solo te queda pagarlo.

—Esta bien— gruñó— más su pequeño amigo de poso en su hombro en afán de calmarla.

Luego de pagar el traje y poner se nuevo su ropa normal debían partir al salón de ensayos de los demás mariachis para que Kuvira pudiera aprenderse algunas canciones.

—Bien, les presento a Toph— Señaló a una joven bajita y aparentemente ciega— Nuestro primer violín, a Tahno, nuestra trompeta número dos— Miró a un joven pálido de cabello ondulado— este es Zuko nuestro primer trompetista— Tomó por el hombro al chico de la cicatriz en el ojo— El es Iroh segundo nuestro vocalista y guitarra— Saludó un hombre algo maduro de ojos ámbar.

—Al chile si me casaría con el— le susurró Opal a Kuvira.

—El es Teniente, toca el violín— Un hombre de largo bigote y mal encarado saludo— Baraz el toca el guitarrón— Un joven desarreglado hizo una reverencia graciosa— Y yo toco la Vihuela.

—Vaya…— Kuvira no sabía que decir.

—Bien, que comiencen tus clases de mariachi— Sonrió quién debía ser Iroh.

Fue una larga tarde aprendiendo de memoria cada letra de cinco canciones que debía cantar por la noche, su español no era muy bueno pero al menos mejor que el de todo el mariachi si, pero todo fuera por contentar a Asami.

— O —

Kuvira aún no llegaba y comenzaba a preocuparle que le hubiera pasado algo pues escucho que salió en su ataúd rodante y costoso (Moto). Eran las dos de la madrugada y esta no se dignaba a llegar, decidió subir a la habitación y esperar, mas un golpeteó en la ventana que daba a la calle llamó su atención, la abrió para encontrar al pajarillo con una rosa roja en el pico que deposito en sus manos para después trinar.

— ¿Pero que? — Se preguntó.

A los minutos de trinar se posó en su hombro, de los arbustos y arboles del frente salieron varios mariachis en traje verde, todos y cada uno personajes únicos, una pequeña violinista, otro mas alto y algo gótico, un trompetista mal encarado, otro de cicatriz en el ojo, un joven desarreglado en el guitarrón, otro rato tocando una pequeña guitarra y finalmente otro guitarrista algo guapo.

Mas no se esperaba que al comenzar la llamada para comenzar a cantar la canción de "Hermoso Cariño" escuchara esa voz semi grave que bien conocía, mas no se dejaba ver por ninguna parte, solo se escuchaba con su español que era algo afectado por su ligero acento italiano.

— ¿Kuvira? —Se sorprendió— ¿Porqué no se muestra?... — Se preguntó

Pareciera que sus deseos fueran escuchados pues se mostro saliendo del rosal favorito de Asami cantando la canción. Asami casi se va de espaldas al verla así tan atractiva y galante en ese traje de Charro que le quedaba a la perfección.

—Mi hermoso cariño— sonrió a su novia en el intervalo instrumental— te amo mucho.

Luego de otras cuatro canciones las cuales canto sin errores; obsesión, cien años, la gloria eres tú y tatuajes.

Asami bajo para recibir a su novia, que la esperaba con una sonrisa galante.

—Hola— Sonrió— ¿Me perdonas Asami? Tú sabes que eres la única para mí.

—Lo se, pero últimamente sentía que no me querías pues te ibas a trabajar y no volvías hasta tarde— La abrazó—Y no me prestabas atención porque llegabas cansada.

—Es cierto, discúlpame por poner al trabajo ante que tú— La beso con lentitud, desbordando todo su deseo y amor que sentía por esa diosa que tenía por novia.

—Quedas perdonada— susurró rosando los labios de su amada al separarse del beso.

—Parece que solo hacía falta un enojo para arreglar las cosas…— Sonrió— Guang es el culpable de esto— Rió.

— ¿Por cierto donde esta? — pregunto.

—Mira esta allí— señalo uno de los árboles cercanos, donde el pajarillo las miro por última vez antes de emprender vuelo.

—Se ha ido— se sorprendió Asami.

—Quizás su misión solo era que recuperáramos lo perdido, y me alegra que se cruzará en mi vida— sonrió con cierta melancolía.

—Lo sabía, te agrada.

—Si me agrada— Sonrió— Pero en estos momentos solo quiero sentirme en el abrazo de tus palabras y el cobijo de tus caricias… porque te amo.

— ¿Te he dicho que te ves increíblemente atractiva con ese traje?— sonrió abrasándose del cuello de Kuvira plantando un beso en su labios.

—No, pero lo usare más seguido— y mientras disfrutaba junto a su esposa solo podía agradecer la aparición de ese "Pájaro Estúpido" que aunque molesto y desesperante logró hacerle un bien y aprender una valiosa lección.

 **Fin**

 **Poderosas Notas.**

 _Ohhhh si acaban de leer a Kuvira en un traje de charro, cantando en español con un acento italiano ¿Loco no?_

 _Jjajajajaja xD tenía y sentía ese impulso de hacer eso desde que o imagine y lo logre, además es algo simbólico porque cantar con un traje de charro siempre fe mi sueño (y lo realicé el martes)._

 _Siento que pude escribir mejor ese ultimo cap, espero que realmente lo hayan disfrutado y acepto cualquier Review con su opinión sobre esto._

 _Chao, Saludos y Abrazos._


End file.
